


Hot and Tight Tonight

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [11]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wears a little surprise for Tony on their night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Tight Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SteveTony Appreciation Celebration on Tumblr.

A rush of cold air swept over Steve as he burst through the back door of the club. He was hot, too hot. And he needed to get out, get away because Tony was only making him feel hotter. Steve was doing all this for Tony, but it was hard. Having to stand there on the dance floor, thighs burning, cock throbbing as Tony ground his hips into Steve’s to the rhythm of the pounding beat set him alight. But Steve couldn’t do it anymore, he needed relief, every movement no matter how small, moved the plug deeper within him. Rubbing the tip against all the right spots. The build up was too much, and he just need to let go.

Steve wasn’t sure how he’d been hard this long, but he was sure it was all up to the serum now. His pants painfully tight and his underwear soaked. He leaned against the cold brick wall and took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his aching body and let the cold seep into his body. It didn’t work. His cock throbbed painfully again. Steve made a half aborted move to rub himself to relieve some pressure as the back door slammed open and Tony waltzed out. 

Steve let out a large breath he hadn’t known he was holding in, closed his eyes and moved his hands back to the wall.

"Steve, what’re you doing out here?"

He cracked an eye open to look at Tony before answering him, "Just needed some air Tony."

Tony sidled right up to Steve and pressed them together hips to chest, before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips.

"Is that so?" he murmers against Steve's lips.

Steve clears his throat and shifts awkwardly, "Maybe…"

"Did you think I wouldn’t notice Steve?" Tony said as he trailed a hand down from Steve’s chest to hip and then further to cup his ass cheek. Tony pulled it to the side and kneaded the flesh. The movement jostled the plug, but that didn't stop Tony his fingers moved deeper into Steve’s crack and pushed against the toy. Steve’s head thunked back on the brick wall as he moaned low and deep in his throat. Tony nuzzled at Steve’s bared throat before sucking a wet kiss against his racing pulse.

Tony’s hands left Steve's ass and slipped back around to his hips. He grinned and within a second flipped Steve and had him firmly pressed chest first against the wall. Tony ground his hips tightly against Steve’s ass and felt the answering full body shiver. Pants were quickly shoved down and then it was just the smooth skin against soft warm rubber.Tony's curious hands wandered down to plug, pulled an inch of it out slowly and watched enraptured as Steve's body pulled is back in. He repeated the process twice more before Steve gasped out a plea. Begged him for more, anything more. Tony pressed a light kiss to Steve's shoulder blade as he lined his cock up Steve's crack. Tony thrusted up in a slow grind against the plug, sweat and precum made each slide smoother. Steve could feel his heat rising higher and higher, the pressure building until the thrusts alone weren’t enough.

Steve grabbed one of Tony’s hands and wrapped it around his own too hard cock. Tony caught on immediately and started pumping his hand in a tight fist, the pace of his hand matching his hips. Squeezing too hard at the base and teasing the head with his thumb. Tony leaned in and bit at Steve's shoulder, as he soothed the wound with his tongue Tony thumbed Steve’s slit and that was it. It was over, Steve’s cum coating Tony’s hand almost entirely. Muffling his moan into the back of his free hand. Steve raised the cum soaked hand to his lips and one by one sucked and licked each finger clean. 

Tony moaned into his neck and within three thrusts he came, covering the small of Steve’s back. He bent down and licked Steve clean before turning him back around.

"So, I'm thinking you should do some more secret things for me." Tony said with a lazy smile.

"I’ll think about it." Steve couldn’t wipe the grin off his face even if he tried, so instead he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips.


End file.
